Enchanted To Meet You
by turnip1D
Summary: Dakota Richardson has a football scholarship to a uni in London. She runs into Niall Horan, but little does she know he has plans to be on the X Factor. Niall learns the hard way that once you've found something great you have to act before it's gone.
1. Chapter 1

**Dakota POV**

"Oh, yeah! I remember that! Ha-ha, I remember when you practically ran that girl over!" I had just walked in and I could already hear my teammates reminiscing on our previous victory of a soccer/football season. Our team is undefeated. We all played for our university, but I am from America and I excel in my academics as well as football. I got a scholarship to this school and am now living in London doing schoolwork and playing the sport I love.

"OH MY GOD DAKOTA! Our star center midfielder has _finally_ arrived!" Anna yelled at me from the table my team had picked. We were all still dressed in our fancy shmancy dresses from our football banquet. We had decided to have our own post-banquet party at this small restaurant.

"Hello to you too, Anna!" I replied. I walked over and took a seat next to her at our table. Apparently, they had picked a table right by the…. Karaoke stage… great. Sometimes I wonder about them.

"Karaoke, guys. Seriously?" I asked.

"Uhh, OF COURSE. Who wants to go up and do it with me!" Margaret—but we call her Maggie-asked, excited. She was our peppy, jokester wing-back.

"ME!" Megan's hand shot up. Those two were best friends and quite the trouble-makers. They ran up to the stage.

"Now we have these two lovely ladies!" The MC said. "And your names are?"

"Maggie and Megan!" Megan spoke for the both of them. "We're going to sing… 'MY FIRST KISS' BY 3OH!3 AND KE$HA!" Oh god….

"Ok! Here are your mics. Have fun!" He said. Next thing you know there are those two lunatics jumping around the stage singing that weird song.

"SING IT MAGGIE!" Some boy yelled from one of the tables across the restaurant from us. Maggie blushed a little, but kept on singing her little heart out.

When they were done they returned to our table, practically sweating into my food. "Watch your sweat, Meg!" I said. "Sorry!" She uttered.

Next a shaggy blond haired, blue eyed boy went up. "Hello there! What's your name and what will you be singing tonight?"

"I'm John and I'll be singing 'So Sick' by Ne-Yo!" The boy said with an... Irish accent?

"Well, ok John! Take it away!" The man said handing "John" the mic.

As soon as those first few notes came out of his mouth, I was completely awestruck! This kid was _amazing. _And quite attractive if I do say so myself! As he was singing we made eye contact a couple of times. We just looked at each and would smile and turn away.

When he was walking off stage, I walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, John is it? You're like _really_ good. For real. You can sing." I meant it too.

"Thanks, and my name isn't really John. I just said that so people wouldn't like creep on me. Never know who'll be in this bar."

"Ohhhh, that makes sense, I guess. So what is your real name?"

"Niall. Niall Horan. And you are?"

"I'm Dakota. Dakota Richardson. And if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? Because that is not a British accent."

"Ohh, I'm from Mullingar, Ireland, but I could say the same thing about you. Is that an American accent?"

"Yes it is. I am from originally from Shreveport, Louisiana in the good 'ole US of A. I got a scholarship to one of the universities here in London for soccer or football as y'all call it here. I'm never going to get used to that."

Niall chuckled a little. "Wait can you repeat the second sentence?"

"Umm.. Ok? When I said 'I got a scholarship to one of the universities here in London for soccer or football as y'all call it here'?"

"Yes that one..erm…y'all?" He tried to suppress laughter, but was doing a terrible job of it.

"Uh, yes, y'all. Sorry I was raised in the south. Guess you've never heard that."

"No, I have. I just think it's kind of funny.."

"Well ok then. Anyways, what brings you here to London?"

"Um… Well… Um.. Family vacation?" He said it, but it came out as more of a question.

"Ok? Well I better get back to my friends. And it seems you've got to get back to your family vacation over there." I was referring to his table full of about 4 other guys that he had come from earlier when he had first gone on stage.

"Oh…. Yeah I guess so. But first give me your phone." I did as I was told and Niall entered his number and I did the same with his.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime while I'm here." He said with a shy smile. I put my number in his phone.

"Sounds cool. Well see you….soon?" I said.

"Yeah, bye!" He said with a wink. Hmm… I wonder what he is really doing in London and why he can't tell me? Well, I am a complete stranger to him, I probably shouldn't even care. Oh well. Maybe I'll figure it out when I talk to him more.

"Ooooh, talking to the hottie, who can sing. You get'em D" Elizabeth said.

"Oh hush! He's nice…. And I might have just gotten his number." I said with a wink.

"Oh la laaaa.. Finally!" Maggie remarked.

"Hey! It hasn't been that long!"

"Uhh, yeah it has. Ever since-" Maggie continued, but I cut her off.

"Just drop it. Ok? I just wanna eat my now cold steak."

"Someone's got PMS…." Megan said, but she immediately regretted when I shot her a death glare. I just got his number. It's no big deal. I barely know anything about him. Not even the real reason he's in London.

I just need someone to help me forget about what happened with… well.. my last relationship.

**Niall's POV**

"Ey, mate! No need for insults!" Louis joked. Harry and he had really hit off their friendship ever since we all got put together as a group. The five of us—Liam, Zayn, Harry, Louis, and I-had all gone on X Factor, but weren't good enough to stay as singles. Simon thought that we were too good to let go of though, so he put us together as a group. Now we're known as 'One Direction'. It's still odd thinking about being in a band, though.

We had decided to come to this karaoke bar… thing to get away from the other contestants and to just have fun without cameras constantly shoved in our face for footage for the next X Factor episode.

"Hey, Lou, look at those two girls up there! There quite hysterical and attractive!" Harry said.

"Ohh, I see them. You're right! About both things! What'd she say the girl on the left's name was? Maggie?"

"Yeah. Wh-" Harry was cut off by Louis, though.

"SING IT, MAGGIE!" Louis screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, god, Lou! SHUT UP!" Liam and Zayn said in unison.

"What? I find her attractive. So I screamed her name. Anything so wrong with that?"

"Kind of! She might find you odd!" Liam said.

"Oh who careeesss. I am odd! Hey, Niall! You've been too quiet, so go up there and sing next!"

"What? Hell no! What would I sing anyway? What if someone recognizes me? What if-"

"Oh just go up there! It'll be fun! And just say your name is…. John! There. And you can sing your audition song. All solved. Now go!" Zayn said.

"Oh alright.." I just gave in. Oh well, it'll be fun.

"Hello there! What's your name and what will you be singing tonight?"

"I'm John and I'll be singing 'So Sick' by Ne-Yo!" I said slightly nervous.

"Well, ok John! Take it away!" With that the man handed me the mic. The first notes of the song started to play, and I sang it just like I did when I first performed it.

While singing, I noticed one of the girls sitting near the stage.

She was sitting at the same table the two girls, who were just up, were sitting at.

Something about this girl stood out, though. She had long, light brown hair that came just above her elbows. Her skin was slightly tan, but you could tell it was natural, not like she had gone to the tanning salon, got a spray tan, or sat out in the sun trying to get skin cancer.

We kept making eye-contact while I sang; her eyes were a dark brown.

My song finally ended and as I stepped off the small stage, someone tapped me on the shoulder.

It was the girl.

"Hey, John is it? You're like _really_ good. For real. You can sing." Wow. That really did mean a lot, coming from someone, who wasn't a judge.

"Thanks, and my name isn't really John. I just said that so people wouldn't like creep on me. Never know who'll be in this bar." Or so people won't recognize me, and it seemed as though it worked. I guess she doesn't watch X Factor. I'm glad.

"Ohhhh, that makes sense, I guess. So what is your real name?"

"Niall. Niall Horan. And you are?"

"I'm Dakota. Dakota Richardson. And if you don't mind me asking, where are you from? Because that is not a British accent."

"Ohh, I'm from Mullingar, Ireland, but I could say the same thing about you. Is that an American accent?"

"Yes it is. I am from originally from Shreveport, Louisiana in the good 'ole US of A. I got a scholarship to one of the universities here in London for soccer or football as y'all call it here. I'm never going to get used to that."

I couldn't help, but chuckle a little.. y'all? No one says that. "Wait can you repeat the second sentence?"

"Umm.. Ok? When I said 'I got a scholarship to one of the universities here in London for soccer or football as y'all call it here'?"

"Yes that one..erm…y'all?"

"Uh, yes, y'all. Sorry I was raised in the south. Guess you've never heard that."

"No, I have. I just think it's kind of funny.."

"Well ok then. Anyways, what brings you here to London?" Crap, I don't want her to think of me differently because of being on a hit TV show in London. It's weird, though because I just met her and I already care about what she thinks of me.

"Um… Well… Um.. Family vacation?" It came out more as a question. It was a cruddy cover up.

"Ok? Well I better get back to my friends. And it seems you've got to get back to your family vacation over there." Well, I'm screwed. She caught me lying.

"Oh…. Yeah I guess so. But first give me your phone." It was worth a shot. I really wanted to see her again. She handed over her phone.

"Maybe we can hang out sometime while I'm here." I said with a slight smile, as she put her number in my phone.

"Sounds cool. Well see you….soon?" She said.

"Yeah, bye!" I said with a wink.

I feel bad for lying to her, but I don't want her going out with me just because I can sing, and I definitely don't want her wanting any of the other lads.

Everyone gets jealous!

I walked back over to our table, and when I turned back around to look one last time they were getting the check and getting up to leave.

"Soo, how'd it goo?" Liam asked.

"Told you, it'd be fun!" Louis said with a wink. "You better hook me up, mate!"

"Ok, enough! I only talked to her…and got her number.." I mumbled the last part.

"Woah, what was that mate?" Harry said leaning in closer. He was clearly teasing me.

"I GOT HER NUMBER." I said, clearly annoyed.

"That's what I thought." He said, satisfied.

"Whatever, Waiter , can we get a check please?" I asked.

"Sure thing, lad."

"Wait, Niall. What about…." Zayn trailed off.

"About what? Do we not have enough money to pay or something?"

"No, you told us earlier about…her… from your hometown..?"

"Oh… I already told you. Now, I don't really want to talk about it let's just go."

"Ok. Well, if you want to talk-"

"Zayn. I'm fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review I wanna know what you guys think :)**

**Dakota's POV**

**~Two nights later~**

_*Door slams*_

"Holy- ! Anna, you scared the crap out of me!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry! Goodness."

"Well, how was the date with Will?" I asked.

"It was great! He's so sweet!"

"Well, that's good." I tried not to be to bitter toward her, but ever since she had gotten a boyfriend it seemed as though she had been leaving me out. Forgetting about me.

I really needed someone as my other half. And not a total shit head. Been down that lane.

Ever since two nights ago, I couldn't stop thinking about Niall. He was really cool. But what really was bothering me was why he was here and not Irealnd.

I shouldn't even care. _Dakota get over it; you'll probably never see him again anyway. _He hadn't even texted or called.

"Well, wanna watch some TV? Maybe there's actually something good on." Anna said.

"Suree." I grabbed the remote and began to scroll through the TV guide.

"There! Let's watch that. I think my mom was telling me about that show, she said it was pretty good, interesting this season." Anna said when I got to a show called 'The X Factor'.

"Ok, but only cuz your mom said it was good! Did she say what it was about?"

"It's like 'American Idol.'"

"Ehh, you sure you want to watch this? Half of its probably scripted and most of them probably can't even sing. And look, it's a re-run from last week!"

"Yes I'm sure! And I highly doubt that. I've seen people in concert who were on this show. And who cares? It's something to watch."

"Fine, ok. We can watch it." I scrolled back 'till I got to the show and clicked on it. It was a commercial break for _Pepsi_.

"It's not even on! It's a commercial!" I pouted.

"Ohh be patient, you might like it!"

"Mhmm."

*_Ding*_

_1 New Text message_

I clicked 'view'.

_Hey love. Remember me? Niall from Karaoke night ;) Anyways, I was wondering if u wanted to hang out tomorrow?_

"Who's that?" Anna asked curiously.

"It's…Niall from karaoke two days ago, finally texted me."

"WOO. What'd he say?"

"He wants to hang out. Tomorrow!"

"Well, for God's sake, SAY YES."

"OK. I WILL."

_Haha, course I remember u! And yeah! Sounds fun! What do u hve in mind?_

Almost immediately, I got a reply back.

_How about lunch? Pick you up around noon._

_Sounds good! I'll wait for u in front of the university. See ya then __J Xx_

_See ya ;) xx_

"Well, I have a lunch date tomorrow!" I exclaimed with excitement. Wait, was it a date?

"Awesome! We're gonna have to double sometime." Anna said with a wink.

"Ohh, it's on now. Shh!" The commercial break ended. On the screen was one man standing in the middle of the stage being praised for his great performance. I think they said his name was Matt Cardle.

Now there were 5 teenage boys. This part I could tell was pre-recorded. They began to introduce themselves. "_I'm Louis. I'm 18 from Doncaster. I'm Harry I'm 16 and I'm from Cheshire. I'm Niall I'm 17 and I'm from Mullingar Ireland.."_

The rest of the boys names I didn't hear. I stood up from the couch. Shocked.

"HOLY SHIT."

"WHAT?" Anna yelled concerned.

"That's NIALL. FROM TWO DAYS AGO. The one I'm going to _hang out with."_

_" _Well, you're right about one thing: HOLY SHIT."

The boy I was going to meet was on a hit TV show in England. WHAT THE HELL? I guess that's why he's in London. Well this proves that I barely know anything of this kid.

I couldn't believe this. Apparently it's called One Direction. There band. They cut to their performance and the first notes of Viva La Vida by Coldplay played. The boy with the light brown hair and the birth mark on his neck began singing. I think Liam.

After Liam came Zayn, then… Niall.

It was definitely the boy I met in the Karaoke bar. Same voice, same features, same blond hair.

Well at least I know now that the show isn't phony because I _know_ that boy can sing.

The performance ended and the judges praised them and the crowd cheered.

They were amazing.

"I cannot believe this." I said to no one in particular.

"I know. I think we have our work cut out for us." Anna said.

"What do you mean?" She grabbed her laptop, putting the TV on mute.

In the search box on youtube she typed in 'One Direction'.

The thing that caught my eye was something called 'One Direction's video diary-week 1- The X Factor'

I told her to click it.

It was all 5 of those boys sitting on the bottom of some steps. They were talking about pretty much just there experience now on the show.

On the side bar there was a second video diary.

We clicked it. They started talking about their performance, which was the one we just saw, then they began answering questions. That's when it got a little crazy.

That 'Louis' was quite the little hoot.

Well, really they all were.

We both burst out laughing when Louis said he liked girls that eat carrots.

Next, we found Niall's audition.

It so happened to be his audition song was the same song he sang at karaoke.

Now that I think about it, he probably said the fake name so he wouldn't be bothered.

"Well, what now?" I asked.

"I don't know, but Harry is very attractive."

"ANNA! You have Will!"

"Yeah I know! Only kidding!"

"Suuurreee." I said with a wink.

"Wait, what am I gonna do tomorrow? Should I ask him about it? Or just play it cool?" I asked.

"I think that you should just wait. He might tell you on his own."

"Hm, ok. I guess we'll just have to see."

**Review tell me what y'all think :)**


End file.
